1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data storage devices and tape drives for dual sided tape.
2. Background Art
Data storage devices such as data storage tape cartridges, have been employed in the computer, audio, video, and related arts. Data storage tape devices are often employed for recording and storing large quantities of data, such as media, for subsequent access and use.
Magnetic tape continues to be a popular medium for recording and storing information. Magnetic tape storage systems hold vast quantities of data at a relatively low cost per bit stored. Magnetic tapes are easily manipulated by automated storage systems. Data may be added to information already stored on a magnetic tape. In addition, magnetic tapes may be erased and re-recorded. Finally, magnetic tape has a long shelf life under proper storage conditions.
Magnetic tape and tape storage systems may be made increasingly more efficient and cost-effective by increasing the data storage density. Alternatively, information density may be greatly increased by utilizing double-sided magnetic tape such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,068,464 B2, which issued to Dee on Jun. 27, 2006 and is incorporated in its entirety be reference herein.
The prior art has also provided a single reel storage device and an associated tape drive for reading both sides of data tape as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,578 B1, which issued on Jun. 17, 2003 to Tucker et al. and is incorporated in its entirety by reference herein.
Access time for tape drives is typically much longer than access time for disc drives or optical products. The time required to thread tape through guiding components can add significantly to load time. Also, the time required to wind hundreds of meters of tape from one reel to another causes time to data to take excessively long in some formats. Decreasing time to data makes tape drives more competitive with other technologies.